New World, Same Life
by emmacrade24
Summary: When an appending war causes a young pregnant queen to seek safety at Mount Justice, what becomes of her and how does her life play out at home and on earth? I do not own young justice or the characters. Please review its my first story thanks!
1. Saying Good Bye is Never Easy

This is my first story so please write reviews, asks question, add comments, makes segestions please! thanks! Oh and I don't own young justice or the characters.

Artemis's POV-

I entered through the zeta tubes and heard the mechanical voice rattle off my name and code. When I entered the training room I noticed that no one was around. I walked through the corridors trying to find every one until I found them in the meeting area.

Megan was babbling excitedly to am unfamiliar girl who appeared to be in her late teens, or early twenties. She was sitting in one of the conference chairs back straight and ankles crossed. She had light blonde curly hair that came to the middle of her back. She was slightly tan, and rosy cheeks decorated with freckles. She also had these brilliant blue eyes that had tinges of green that could stand out in any crowd. She was wearing a simple yellow 60s style dress with suede tasseled boots. And standing behind her was a tall man who seemed to be older than the girl, but not by much. He had a medium build, and he a had dark red hair and bright green eyes. My first impression on him was 'wow he's even more attractive than Connor.' But the way he was staring at the strange girl I banished the thought from my mind; they obviously had something going on.

I felt a rush a wind behind me and my thoughts broken away from the strange couple when i turned to see our teams own red head, Wally. "What took you so long?" He said impatiently with an exasperated look. "Sorry, I was just finishing up some homework," half heartedly apoligizing, I gestured at the couple, "So who are they."

Annette's POV-

I was sitting in a chair and half heartedly chatting with a green Martian who kept barrading me with questions. "So what's your planet like? Is it true that a petirme looks just like an earth cow. Are you a real blonde?" it was hard to keep up she spoke so fast and my English was still a work in process, I had to constantly remind her to slow down. But I wasn't very interested in our conversation anyway, all I wanted to do was spend time with Andrew before he had to go, we still had so much to talk about.

' Ek vist tu? (You still there)' I telepathically asked Andrew in Amharian.

'Vi, omo ik vas hus gusten. (Yeah, I was just thinking) he responded.

'Dr ek un ek haft fou pen?' (Are you sure you have to leave?)

'De ik haft e shon, ik vold ampro.' (if I could I would stay.) ' rev qout ont fo ik ao ohgt.' (It's almost time for me to go) I let out an audible sigh, and I felt Andrew put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I leaned my head against his arm and closed my eyes.

"Do you want some time alone?" the cheery Martian asked, I forgot we were talking. I opened my and straightened up.

"I'm sorry I got wrapped up in my own thoughts." I apologized, I heard Andrew chuckle, I glared at him, it was just like him to laugh.

"It's ok we'll have lots of time to talk later!" and she flew over to the boy called Connor. I looked up to Andrew and he smiled the same goofy smile he's had since he was a kid.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're adorable when you worry too much." I rolled my eyes this was just his way of trying to smooth talk me into staying on earth without him. He laughed and sat down on the floor in front of me and started playing with the tassels on my boots. For a king he acted like such a dork. But he was my dork.

"We should get started." I jumped I hadn't noticed Batman come in, he moved so silently it was unnatural. He gestured for Andrew and I to come over to him. Andrew jumped up and helped me out my seat, always the gentleman, I thought. We made our way to other side of the room where Batman was stationed.

"This is King Andrew and Queen Annette of the planet Amhara."

"That's in the next galaxy over." Me'ghan whispered to her team.

"Queen Annette will be spending the next few months with us here at the cave, while King Andrew will continue to rule their planet during the war."

"Why?" Wally asked before Batman could continue.

"Because of the war on Amhara it will be unsafe for Queen Annette to stay in a war zone, being that she is expecting." As he said that I could feel a little flutter in my stomach, it always felt like a bird was flying around in my tummy. That's why when Andrew and I refer to our unborn child we call it our little bird. i put my arm around my small baby bump. I was only three monoths along, so you still weren't able to tell unless you knew or looked closely.

"Excepting what?" the young red headed boy named Wally asked. And as he finished the girl Artemis promptly elbowed him in the shoulder. I grinned, they reminded me of Andrew and I when we were younger.

"A baby, what else, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" Artemis hissed.

'ik houf ey ion. (I should get going)' Andrew informed me telepathically. My eyes teared up and it felt like something in my throat got stuck. I had been putting off saying good bye and I know Andrew had been too, but it suddenly became so real. I was going to be stuck alone with strangers, a galaxy away from my home, and without my husband while pregnant. And while I'm on 'vacation' on some backwater planet, Andrew will be off leading an army and fighting a war without me.

'ket. (No)' I whimpered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

'ek eb dot. (you'll be fine)' he insisted.

'ik oa poew hed ek' (I'm more worried about you). He smiled again and squeezed my hand.

'ek ack om gad quezes ik' (your lack of faith amazes me.) He said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are we missing something?" Robin asked, "Now I know how Zantana feels. "He grumbled. I blushed realizing that the group of young teens had been watching our inaudible conversation.

"Sorry." Andrew laughed. I elbowed him in the ribs, and he pretending to be in pain.

"Don't laugh!" I hissed, "it's rude!" I saw a flash of red hair and someone had rested their elbow on my shoulder. I turned and saw that Wally had sped over. I felt Andrew tense, and his aura became a tinge of red. He would be jealous of a fifteen year old.

"It's alright beautiful; Connor and Megalisious do it to us all the time." He pointed over to the brooding Super Boy and the sheepish Me'ghan, who smiled back at us.

"King Andrew the shuttle has been prepped we are ready to leave when you are." Batman confirmed. Wally went back over to Artemis, clearly giving us our last moments with each other alone.

"I guess that means it's time for me to go." Andrew said turning to me, smiling sadly. Crocodile tears rolled down my cheeks, despite my best efforts to stop them. He frowned.

"Queens don't cry, its unbecoming." He joked and gently wiped away my tears.

"Shut up." I crossed my arms in frustration and tried to blink back my tears. I normally don't cry in front of strangers and the embarrassment made me cry harder. He cupped my face with his hands, and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. He forced me to look into his eyes so I could see his expression. "I'll be fine I promise." I sighed; there was no point in arguing with him, either way he was leaving. I frowned at the thought. Why was he so stubborn, a question that I constantly found myself asking.

"I know." I told him looking down. Batman coughed a reminder to Andrew that they should get going. He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on top of my head. I inhaled deeply, he smelled good, like Amhara. We both tried to memorize the we felt and how the other smelled. Who knows how long it would be before I we could see each other again. He let out a deep sigh put his forehead against mine.

"Ik omov ek. (I love you)" he whispered.

"Ik omov ek do. (I love you too) I whispered back. He smiled slightly and kissed my forehead, and then he softly kissed my lips. He bent down and kissed my small baby bump and gently placed his hand on my stomach and smiled to himself. When he finnally pulled away I grabbed his hand before he could walk off.

"Don't do anything stupid ok?" I told him as sternly as I could in English. He laughed and kissed my hand.

"What do you take me for? A fool?" he asked jokingly.

"Sometimes." I smiled sadly and unwillingly let go of his hand. "You should go." He cocked a goofy grin.

"Probably should, Ket van do ept te jerken alop frenthen (Don't want to keep the creepy bat guy waiting)." I giggled, that 'creepy bat guy' was probably going to be one of babysitters from now on. He walked with Batman over to the Zeta tubes. Batman instructed Andrew to go over to the second Zeta tube portal, and proceeded with the command over ride to allow my husband's transportation. 'Ept mo ettler irben ad' (keep our little bird safe) I folded my arms around my abdomen and said aloud in English

"Always." he gave me a fleeting smile and then disappeared. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I tighten my grip around my stomach, and knelt to the floor. If I tried to walk or fly I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it together. i tried to keep my breathing even, I didn't want to distress the baby. I felt Me'ghan fly over to me.

"Your highness are you okay?" I chuckled I don't know why but the way she said that caught me as comical.

"Me'ghan just call me Annette." I told her, "And yes I will be fine." 'Eventually' I thought.

"You know what'll make you feel better? Cookies!" she exclaimed, then flew into an unmarked corridor, I heard Connor sigh, I looked over and watched him follow Me'ghan into the same hallway. THey're a cute couple she's so full of life, and he's a little downer, they'll balence each other out nicely.

"I would advise against the cookies or anything else in baked form from Me'ghan for that matter." Artemis had found her way over to my side. She extended her hand and helped me up off the floor. "How 'bout some tea instead?"

"What's that?" I asked. Artemis laughed.

"It's a type of drink, it'll calm you." She looked so nice and sincere.

"Alright." She led me through the hallways and into a TV room where a kitchen was stationed in the back. I could see Me'ghan in the kitchen shuffling around prepping the cookies. Things were flying back and forth and from place to place. I had head that Martians had telekinetic abilities just like Amharians. I wonder if she can feel others aura to, and control different elements. I'll have to ask her sometime.

I sat down on a stool next to Super Boy and watched Artemis and Me'ghan work. Me'ghan explained to me how cookie dough rises, and how the oven uses heat energy to bake the dough. Everything on earth is very complex, I assumed it's because they lack basic abilities to create materials such as heat, ice, water, windd, earth, and electricity, i've also heard that they cannot teleport items or themselves. What a back water planet. I sighed aloud. This has been too long of a day. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool table.

"Annette?"Connor said unsurely.

"Hmmm?" I hummed without opening my eyes.

"Do you want us to, um, show you to your room so you can rest?" I opened my eyes to see that not only Connor but both Artemis and Me'ghan we watching me with worried expressions.

"Yes, I guess I should try to get some sleep." Artemis handed me my tea, she told me it was earl grey I took a small sip of it, it made my inside feel warm and it did calm my nerves. She led me down a small corridor and into a large room with big wooden dresser and matching wardrobe. The colors in the room we different shades of yellow, I'm assuming Andrew sent in my favorite color to whoever was in charge of decorating my room. I looked around and on my nightstand was a ribboned vase with vandlets which roughly translates to pink lilies in English. I smiled to myself, those were the type of flowers Andrew and I had in our wedding ceremony, they can't grow anywhere else in the universe but on Amhara. I heard the door shut behind me, Artemis is letting me have my space I thought.

I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, there was a mural of Amhara. To be more specific it was the Northern Kingdom where I used to live before the Southern and Northern Kingdoms were combined. It's all bers (trees), cond (snow), and querds (mountains). I miss smelling the racktend (fresh bread) in the castle kitchen. And the how it was always cold so all year long you needed a jacket. And how no matter where you went you could always smelled like someone's chimney fire.

I hadn't noticed that I had dozed off until I felt a roll in stomach, the baby was up. I groaned and rolled over on my side to check the antique clock on the dresser across the room, _2:18_ in the morning. I need food and so does the little one I thought as I stroked my abdomen. I got off the bed and saw my reflection in the full length mirror hanging on the door; I was still in my day clothes. I went threw the dresser drowers and quickly changed into turquoise tank top and black and white polka dot pajama pants, and I found a pair of monkey sock slippers in the closet. Me'ghan probably picked out my earth clothing for me; it does seem more of her style than of Artemis's.

I retraced my steps from earlier to find my way back into kitchen, but when I got there the light was already on. I peeked my head around the door and a flash of red was flitting threw the kitchen. I watched as a mass of food seemed to just appear on the counter top.

"Well save some for me." I said half annoyed. Wally stopped in his tracks and turned to me, he had part of a bagel lodged in his mouth, and was carrying a bag of opened puffy cheetos. His eyes got wide like he just noticed I walked in.

"Ftharry do you wanf somef?" he spit threw his bagel. I crinkled my nose.

"No I'm good, I'll get my own stuff." He went over to the counter where his pile of food was and started eating again. I took a bowl with some string looking things with a red sauce in it and took it over to Wally. I put it on the counter next to him.

"What is this?" I asked him, he gulped down the rest of his bagel.

"Oh that's spaghetti, it's an Italian food, here." He sped over to the other side of the kitchen and popped the bowl into a strange box.

"It's a microwave it's like an oven but smaller." He explained. When the timer went off he took the bowl out of the microwave, and came back over to where I was seated.

"Try it." He insisted. He handed me a utensil, and shoved a mouthful in my mouth. Earth food was so different, I wouldn't say that the spaghetti was bad not at all, it was just different. Although it was a little so salty for my taste, Amharian foods were normally sweet.

"So Wally why are up so eating much, so late?" I questioned after I swallowed.

"Well I could ask you the same thing gorgeous." He said playfully, grinning fully.

"I'm pregnant, what's your excuse? Got something you would like to share with the class?" I said smiling.

"I have a fast metabolism; you know super speed, super fast digestive system and all that. I gotta eat constantly."

"Cool so now I have a new snack buddy then." I grinned, he smiled back and laughed.

"Yeah I guess I'll keep you stocked up and you do the same for me."

"Deal." I replied, I wasn't very hungry anymore so I rinsed out my bowl and dropped it in the dishwater, Wally had told me what it was used for. I told Wally goodnight and shuffled back to my room. After I shut the door I hopped back up on the bed and kicked off my slippers. I crawled under the comforter and pulled it over my head. I absent mindedly drew random patterns across my baby bump as I thought of the events of the day. I prayed for my planet and Andrew's wellbeing, and I prayed for me and my baby's health. I could feel my mind start to drift off, and I hoped that I would dream of Andrew.


	2. Meeting Annie

I woke up to smell of something being cooked in the kitchen. I pulled the covers away from my face and glanced at the clock. It read _10:23_; wow I slept through morning sickness, that's a first. I rolled off the bed and put back on the slippers form earlier in the morning. On my way out of the room I caught a glimpse of myself and my hair looked like a rats nest. I giggled at my messy hair and materialized a round band to throw my hair up into a loose bun.

When I got to the kitchen Wally, Kaldur and Robin were already there. Wally was scarfing down a plate of bacon and eggs, Robin was microwaving something, and Kaldur was cooking up more eggs.

"Good morning sunshine!" Robin said cheerfully, being the first to notice my arrival.

"Oh, hey beautiful." Wally said through a mouthful of eggs, he really is always eating. This kid could give Andrew a run for his money.

"Hi." I tiredly said sitting down a chair away from Robin. Kaldur had put together a plate of bacon and eggs, and brought them over to me.

"Good morning your highness, are you feeling alright today?" Kaldur asked politely.

"Yes, nothing wrong with me that I can think of right now at least." Besides being alone light years away from home. He set down the plate in front of me with a fork.

"I hope you prefer bacon and eggs."

"'cause if not I'll eat 'em!" Wally proclaimed.

"That won't be necessary I think I can handle this." I told them both. But as I said that a new smell hit my nostrils. It was repulsive. I turned to see Robin pouring himself a cup of some dark brown liquid. The smell went right to my acid reflux.

"What is that smell!" I asked Robin.

"Probably KF." Robin cackled while Wally playfully punched his friend.

"No not him, that!" I pointed to his mug.

"Oh, this is coffee. Why you want some?" he asked bringing it closer. I brought my hands up in protest.

"No please, it smells repulsive!" I grabbed my stomach and made a run for the bathroom. If I remember right it was the second door to the left. I went inside and regurgitated my late snack from the night before. Disgusting I thought. Great, what a lovely way to start the day and make new friends. Good thing my hair was already out of my face. And to think that I thought could skip morning sickness i scoffed at myself. I stood up and walked away from the toilet. I stepped over to the sink and rinsed my mouth with the green mouthwash on the counter. I licked my lips, minty, a much better taste. Someone knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" it was Robin.

"Yes I'm fine." I told him.

"You sure? You looked a little overwhelmed for a sec there."

"Just give me minute, it's just a little morning sickness that's all." I reassured him.

"If you say so." He replied through the door. I didn't hear any footsteps but his aura had disappeared so I assume so did he. I leaned against the door and sighed. And now begins a new chapter of my life. Brace yourself Annette. i took a deep breathe to steady myself. I opened the door and returned to the kitchen and the rest team had accumulated in the kitchen.

"Back for round two?" Robin joked. I grinned.

"I'll be more careful this time." I promised.

"No need, we tossed the coffee, it's bad for us anyway." I felt sorry to have inconvenienced them, but partially happy that the retched smell had been replaced with a pleasant one. I looked around and fund a lit candle a top of the stove emitting a sweet but spicy odor. Artemis followed my gaze.

"It's cinnamon, do you like it?" she questioned, she was wearing a green long sleeve shirt, grey short, and purple fuzzy socks.

"I do a lot actually, I smells like an Amharian spice cake." I grinned, she gave me a smile and then turned back to her breakfast. I went over to the couch and curled up against the arm. Me'ghan was flipping through channels and landed on some reality talk show.

"It's an old Regis and Kelly episode." Me'ghan informed me. I nodded in response. It wasn't a very interesting show, but I'm assuming that because I don't know the earth celebrities, so the gossip doesn't really interest me, but even Me'ghan being from Mars seemed all caught up in the local gossip. I felt the couch move to my left and looked to see Artemis sitting next to me, and Wally, to the left of her.

"Can we watch something else beautiful?" Kid Flash complained. "I don't know how many times I can listen to Regis tells us about Sandra Bullock's break up."

"For once I agree with Kid Mouth." Artemis said.

"Could we perhaps do something besides watch the television." I piped up, " I don't recognized any of these Earth celebrities any way."

"That is an excellent idea." Kaldur agreed.

"Well then what should we do?" Super Boy asked getting up to turn the TV off.

"Any one up for a trip into town?" Robin asked.

I hurried back to my room; we had decided to meet back up in the living room in twenty minutes. Artemis told me that it was chilly November outside so to dress warmly. I looked through the wardrobe and determined that I would wear simple pair of jeans that fit slimly with black sweater boots. I chose a simple long sleeve ivy green shirt, and placed a purple pea coat over it. I French braided my hair; but despite my best attempts some curls still fells out around my face.

When I came back into the room they had all changed into their everyday clothes except Robin who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Robin?" I asked. Kaldur responded.

"He went to go get Zatana to see if she wanted to come with us, she's a friend of ours."

"Yeah she's also Rob's girlfriend." Wally interjected.

"She is not!" I whipped around; Robin was standing in the door way with a young girl with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. He is definetly Batman's protege, he sneeks around just like him, it's frieky.

"Yeah _Wallace _he's not my boyfriend." Wally frowned at the sound of his full name and walked away pouting. I giggled, what a character I thought. Zatana came up to me and introduced herself, she told that she was Zataro's daughter and that she was sorceress in training. A soceress huh? They are descendence of ancient Amharians, that's why they can control magic, they posses power over essence, but they aren't nearly as powerful as a true Amharian. It's still a noble practice.

We all loaded up in the Bioship, and Me'ghan put it on camouflage mode. After a few minutes of travel, we were flying over a large wheat field.

"Let's land in that empty field Me'ghan." Kaldur advised.

"Okay!" Me'ghan said. She landed the Bioship and changed into Meagan Morrison. "How do I look?" Me'ghan asked turning around in a circle.

"Gorgeous as always." Wally said, getting a glare from Artemis and Connor.

"You look nice." I politely told her. She smiled and opened the door to the Bioship.

"Where should we go first?" Robin asked the group.

"Maybe the North Side Mall that way we can all do what we want." Kaldur offered.

"Sounds good." Connor replied. We walked over the mall, which Zatana explained to me is a giant shopping center. It was a huge building with large windows. It reminded me of Andrew and I's home which was made of almost completely out of large ornate windows and stain glass window. The memory brought a smile to my face. The structure happned to only be a few blocks away from where we had landed, it was a quick walk, especially because the wind began to pick up.

"Where do you all want to go first?" Me'ghan asked the group.

"Why don't we girls take Annette to get some new clothes, she won't be that size forever." Artemis said. Hmm shopping, I haven't done that in a while, normally Celine, my handler, tells the tailor what I need and when. And then it hit me that I don't have any Earth currency.

"Um, Artemis I don't have any money to pay the store with." I said timidly.

"Hello Meagan!" She tapped her head. "I totally forgot to give you your earth supplies!"

"My what?" I questioned the Martian.

"You know your credit cards, phone, and ID!" Exclaimed Meagan. She handed me a simple back shoulder purse. Inside there was a wallet, with a picture of me that read my name was Annette Abott and that my date of birth was January 1st, 1989. On earth I'm 22 instead of on Amhara where I am almost 3'000 years old. Normal Amharians live to be around few million years old, we only die if our inner energy burns out. On some planets my people are referred to as living stars, it has to with Amharians being made completely out of Essence. Essence is the very makings of all living things. Without essence a living organism cannot exist. I placed the ID back in the wallet and looked at what I assumed where credit cards, they were slim square pieces of plastic.

"This is what Earth money looks like?" I asked.

"Well no, you see the real money is stored in a bank a place where money is stored, and this card transfers the money from the bank to wherever you are spending money." Robin answered.

"Oh." I placed the cards back in the wallet and put it all back into the purse then slung it over my shoulder. I picked up what im guessing is a phone and turned it in my hands. It was recangulat and black, and on the back it read Itouch 4.

"You use it to communicate with people, since not all humans can communicate telepathically. If you need to talk to any of us our numbers and names are already programmed into the phone, and I'm sure one of us could help you with it." Robin explained. I nodded and smiled.

"So I guess we'll meet you guys at the food court about twelve for lunch?" Zatana said. The boys agreed and we headed off in our own directions. Artemis decided that we show go to a maternal clothing store first to get the main shopping with over first. We found a map of the mall and realized that we had to go to the other side of the mall.

When first walked in the store we were greeted by a woman who seemed to be in her mid forties. She had short brown hair with large brown eyes. She seemed slightly skeptical when we arrived, probably because we are young group. I was told it is frowned upon for earth women to have children at a young age. But none the less, she came up to us with a smile.

"Good morning ladies, something I can help you with?" her name tag told us that her name was Collette.

"Yes we would like to buy some new clothes!" Meagan gleefully responded clasping her hands together.

"You all realize that this is maternal clothing store, Forever 21 is located on the other side of the mall." The woman told us with a hint of sarcasm.

"We know what maternal means and we are here to buy clothes for our _pregnant _friend." Artemis said icily. The woman sighed, still clearly thinking we were lying to her.

"Alright so um are you …?" she said timidly looking at Meagan.

"Oh no not me!" Meagan said blushing stepping back a bit, becoming flustered.

"No I'm the pregnant one." I piped up saving Meagan from further embarrassment. The woman gave me a once over and instructed me to follow her. We went into the back of the store to a type of waiting room with couches and chairs that were outside the dressing rooms. It was a very nice store, it had a modern feel to it. We all sat down and she started to ask me questions. 'What's your favorite color?' Yellow. 'How far along are you?' Three months. 'When are you due?' May 16th. 'What are you looking for?' Everything and anything. "How tall are you?' 5'4. Then she measured me around the waist, chest, legs, everything. It reminded me of the being at the tailor's back on Amhara.

"I think that's it for now, why don't you follow me to the petite section and I'll see what we can do."

"Sure." I told her. We followed her into another part of the store_. _She picked out a few shirts, handed them to me then continued on to the next clothes rack and handed me more clothes. This continued on for another twenty minutes or so. Back on Amhara I'm used to people picking out what I wear. We made our way back to the waiting room outside of the dressing rooms.

"Go try these on please." Collette said briskly. 'Well isn't she a lovely woman.' Artemis telepathically thought to us. 'Yeah she's the best.' Zatana thought sarcastically. 'Be nice girls I'm sure she has her reasons.' I reasoned. "Could you please hurry I have other custumers you know." The clerk said impatiently tapping her foot. 'I take it back she's horrid.' I complained. I took a handful of clothing from our pile and went into the first room.

I ended up buying five new shirts, seven pants, six dresses, a few cardigans, 3 sweaters, and 2 good coats. They all ended up fitting into eight bags, which the girls helped me with. It was almost _11:40_ so we determined to head back to the food court; I didn't really have anything in my stomach because I threw it up earlier in the morning. I could hear my stomach growling and I'm sure it woke up the little one because the fluttering feeling started to come back. I placed my hand over my stomach and sighed, I have craving for something cold and sweet.

The guys were still no where to be seen so we descided to eat with out them. Artemis went and ordered us all hamburgers from the Hamburger Hut, and she even went through the trouble of buying me a double scoop strawberry ice cream from teh Braums. And that ice cream ended up being the only thing I could eat, the rest of the food smelled disgusting and I couldn't force myself to eat it.

It felt good to be able to sit down again, it's a strange thing being pregnant, it's feels like you've been taken over by a little alien. Your always tired, constantly hungry, always having to pee, I probably went four times while we were in the maternity store, speaking of which I have to pee again.

"I'll be back." I told them. They nodded in understandment. I took off my coat and left it on the chair with my purse. I made my way to the restroom, and found that I was the only in there. When I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. More golden curls had fallen into my face I tried to blow them away but it didn't help, my hair had a mind of it's own I thought exasperated. I felt the little one reposition itself inside my belly, I smiled everytime I thought of my baby it reminded me of Andrew. I smiled down at little bulge, and put my hand on our little bird.

"Is it your first?" I turned around to see a young woman in her late twenties, she had a large swollen belly. I smiled at the site she looked so happy with her life, her aura was a brilliant pink. She was actually so far along in her own pregnancy i could see a little purple aura glowing around her midsecton. Purple is the color of contentment. She had loong staight red light red hair, and large blue eyes. She was tall and I could tell that she's normally very slim figured.

"Yes." I replied. "What about you?" I asked.

"No she's my third."The woman said proudly.

"But you appear so young to have three children already!" I exclaimed, she laughed at my wide eyed doe expression.

"I had twins a couple years ago." She exlpained. "And I could say the same for you." she countered.

"I'm twenty-two, and I have a husband." I told her quickly, she laughed again.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, I won't jugde." she grinned reassuringly. I smiled back at her. "Listen I really don't have much time to chat right this second, but here." She took out a pen and paper from her large purse. She quickly scribbled something down and handed me the paper. It had her name and number written on it. "Call me if you ever have any questions or need help, or just a friend to talk to. And by the way I'm Annie McAlister."

"I'm Annette Abott."

"Double alliteration very nice."

"Thank you." I grinned.

"Well see ya." She waved me a good bye.

"Good bye." I walked back to the table to find that the boys had finally arrived. We continued to shop at several different stores and our pile of bags continued to grow. When we finally left and went back home I was exhausted and hungry. It had been a long day we arrived back at the mountain around 6 and i hadn't eaten anything since the mall's food court. Meagan who had changed back to Me'ghan had given me her leftover from the Hamburger Hut, which the second time around wasn't as bad. I tossed the trash on to the nightstand, I was too lazy to get up and take into the kitchen, and since I didn't know exactly where the trash can was in the kitchen I couldn't teleport them into the can properly. I heard a scratching at my door and telekineticly opened the door from my bed, it was Wolf. Connor had told me about the oversized white wolf, but I hadn't had a chance to meet him yet. He ran right up to the bed and jumped up. "Oh!" I exclaimed suprised, I hadn't expected that. He curled into a ball at the foot of my bed and rested his head on my legs. I smiled and leaned over to pet his large head. I flopped back down and determined that today had been a good day. I made a couple new earth friend, became closer with the team, aquired new clothes, and hadn't had a break down. I sighed, I wish I had knews about Andrew, I'm not there to watch his back so I have no idea how he is doing or what's going on. I descided that I'd worry about it in the morning. I forced my mind to go blank, I didn't need to stress myself out and I need my sleep. I listened to Wolf's breathing until I finally started to drift into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Boredom

Annette's POV-

The team has been on a mission for the past few days, so I've been alone at the Mountain, beside the regular check ups from Black Canary. Wally had told me to use his video games if I got bored, but after a few hours of Call of Duty, Mario Cart, and Wheel of Fortune my amazment of the Earth technology waned. Artemis had left behind her copy of the Hunger Games, I tried to read it but the way these humans treat each other is horrendeous. All the violence and how their government doesn't care if their own people are starving, I couldn't stand reading about something so terrible. I left book on the coffee table in the living room where I had found it.

I spent most of my time wandering the halls and exploring the corridors. On one of my explorations I stumbled upon one of the many training rooms, it was much smaller than the main one and it had several wooden dummies inside. I haven't practiced in a while, I need to burn some of my energy I thought. I walked into the center of the room and counted the number of training dummies... twenty two. I smiled to myself, too easy. I flexed my hands slightly and little sparks of white energy danced around my fingertips. I pushed the energy from my core into the palms of my hands until fistfuls of white energy had gathered in my palms. I put my hands up in front of me and aimed at the few dummies ahead of me and released a pulse of energy. The white streams of energy collided with the wood and let out a high pitched cackle sound and caused the dummies to explode into several different direction scattering splinters everywhere. I threw up an opaque shield just before a shower of splinters pierced into me. I giggled, maybe I went a little over board with level of intensity I shot into the wood.

I glided up into the air to get a better angle on the dummies and continued to shoot them down. I frowned, it's more fun when they fight back. I blasted away the last few dummies and looked around the room, pieces of wood were strewn all across the room. Some sparks of white energy were still fluttering around me and the battered lumber, it had a kind of static like feel to the room, it made my skin buzz. The room was in a terrible condition, I didn't want to leave this for someone else to clean up the botched dummies for me.

"What a mess." I thought aloud. I waved my hands in a circular motion and in a flash of a bright white light the room had reassembled itself and looked exaclty as it had when I first walked in. I smiled to myself satisfied with the end product. I noticed an aural pressure behind me and turned to see Black Canary standing at the door.

"That's a nice party trick." she said grinning with her hand on her hip.

"Thank you, I hate uncleanlyness so my handler Celine taught me how to fix things myself." I informed the older woman.

"So have you been dying of boredom here all alone." She questioned. I groaned.

"You have no idea." I floated over to her and gracefully came back down to the ground. "When is everyone supposed to come back?" I asked Black Canary crossing my arms over my chest.

"Soonly, I think later tonight actually." She walked back into the hallway and I followed her into the living room. I noticed on the counter there was a bag from Froyo's, it's the frozen yogurt shop that Dinah has brought me every afternoon since the team has been gone. She took a carton out of the bag, opened it up and stuck a spoon in it, "Strawberry as ordered." She tossed the carton to me. I smiled, she knew it was my favorite Earth flavor, it tasted almost exactly like plumply berries from Amhara. I took a spoonful and plopped down on the couch. Dinah sat down on one of the bar stools and ate her chocolate yogurt. "So how's the little one?" she asked through mouthfuls.

"Suprisingly no morning sickness, I actually haven't had it in a while." I explained. I rubbed my swollen stomach. The day before Dinah had taken me to an obstetrician named Dr. Kloss to get my 5 month checkup. She was a sweet woman with short blonde hair and she was a little on the plump side. She had told me about her two children and how she had two natural births. She tried to push the idea onto me but after hearing about epiderals I was sold on a hospital. Dinah told me that she was the Justice Leagues obstitrician so I could honest about anything and everything. She took me down a floor to get a sonogram. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, the "little bird" inside my tummy wasn't some strange alien anymore, it was my baby. Our baby. I grinned at the memory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Would you like to know the sex?' Dr. Kloss asked. I thought for a minute, it didn't feel right. Shouldn't Andrew be here so we can know at the same time? I looked over at the black and white screen shot of our and held back tears of both excitement, and sorrow. I thought back to the conversation that we had before we came to Earth.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>'Qwell if ek ket hedf yuid dectret tolls as bout yiud under?( What if you're not there when the doctor learns the gender)?' I asked my husband, who was lounging at the egde of our bed in a pair of long red pajama pants. I was curled up against the head board in my knee length yellow night gown.<em>

_'Vend du (Well then)..." he was cut off by a knock on the door. "Qwed va(Who's there)?" Andrew yelled._

_'Ke em, Celine ekr jevda. (It's me, Celine your highness.)' My handler called from the other side of the door. Andrew looked over at me questioningly, I shrugged and hopped of the bed. I grabbed my robe and shrugged it on. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Celine in her still in her formal wear._

_'Celine vas ek to mahn (Celine what are you wearing?)' I asked dumbstruck by her appearence, it was late at night she should have retired to bed hours ago. She blushed slightly._

_'Jaque i ik ave een jerkad im jur ipk on Earth (Jaque and I have been planning your trip to Earth.)' I frowned. Jaque was Andrew's handler like Celine was mine. They have both been trying to pull together our trip to Earth._

_' Oh Celine ik ombay, venft ot on gred (Oh Celine I'm sorry please go to bed)!' I exclaimed clasping my hands together._

_'Ket ekr jevda, ik und hast ek prem. (No your highness I must tell you something).' she informed me._

_'Vas (what)?'_

_'Vend, zex jerk heel Earth jez bey lopvet (Well, all plans for Earth have been completed)!' She exclaimed excitedly. She and Jaque have been slaving over our trip for a long time. They had to clear our passage with the authority figures in each glaxay and planetary defense patrols. Then they had to find somewhere for me to live and arrange protection. it doesn't seem like much but it's hard to communicate with planets that are located extremely far away. It wasn't a trip I was looking foward to though. It would mean that I would have to be away from my home and Andrew. I put on a fake smile for Celine and thanked her. She grinned happily, said her good nights to me and scampered off to her room. I sighed and shut the door. I striped off my robe and threw it on the arm chair._

_'Vas ek tall? (What'd she say)?' Andrew asked._

_'Kes ek uhdenfered ( Like you weren't listening)!' I laughed and sat back down on the bed._

_'Ek jet ik (You caught me).' He said putting up his hands in defeat._

_'Mhhhmm." I hummed, he smiled and pulled me up against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested me head on the crook of his neck._

_'Vet he ek menddov, dev ahre omprov ilk on hewrem i ik ket wes, keyt best zex juy ek (Back to your question, if anything important does come up in the pregnancy and I'm not there, do what you feel is right, you know me well enough to know what I would say).' He told me giving me a slight squeeze._

_'Gex vas og (But what if)...' I started but Andrew interupted me._

_'Ket mas vas ogs, ik goud keyt ung ek ceptepred ih ak zaten daff (No more what ifs, I would never send you somewhere alone if I didn't think it wasn't safe). I sighed._

_'Ik bot (I know).' I mumbled. He turned me around so I was sitting in his lap facing him._

_'Keyt yory, on mast oj ek (Stop worrying, its bad for both of you). He gently prodded at my stomach, I playfully slapped his hand away and grinned. He lifted my chin so I was looking right into his big green eyes. 'Ik omov ek (I love you)._

_'Ik omov ek do (I love you too).' I whispered. He pulled me into a soft kiss which quickly turned passionate. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he tenderly set me down on our bed underneath him. He put his hand on my lower back so he could pull me closer to him. We released our stress from the past few days as we melted together. I don't know how long we sat there mesmerized by the feel of eachother, until there was another knock on the door._

_'Andrew...' I tried but he continued kissing me and pulled at my lacey underwear, I giggled and tried again._

_'Andrew de ram (Andrew the door).' He impatiently pressed his lips harder against mine again. I shoved him away, halfheartedly glaring at him, he just stared back with puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the bed. Ekr ved (Your turn) I mouthed as he picked himself back up of the floor. Dot (Fine) he mouthed back, moving towards the door. He swung it open to reveal Celine still in her formal clothes. She turned completely red when she saw Andrew without a shirt and she nervously shifted her wieght and fiddled with her shirt tail._

_'Dat Celine (Yes Celine)?' Andrew said annoyed. Celine squirmed under his gaze and stammered when she spoke._

_'Ik ombay eb ibernd ek, nit ik ortem eb imp Kelt Annette ekr lernef gaxcet (I'm sorry to um interrupt, but I forgot to give Queen Annette her prenatal vitamins).' She stuttered avoiding Andrew's gaze._

_'Grat Celine, ventf om on (Thank you Celine, please come in).' I gestured for her entraced and Andrew backed away from the door and sat on couch on the opposite side of the room pouting. He can be such a child some times. Celine made her way over to the bed, I scooted over to the edge so she didn't have to reach over the bed side. She extended her hand and in a soft orange glow a peanut sized tablet and a cup of water appeared into her hand. She dropped the tablet into my outstreched hand and gave me the water to swallow it down. After I gulped the flavorless medicine down Celine dipped her head down and nervously exited the room._

_'Vet und ek ern ek tuyem (Why must you give her a hard time)?' I asked, he waved off my question. He laughed and flew back over to the bed and flopped back down causing me to bounce onto my back. Andrew crawled over to me and strattled my body. I smiled when he grinned._

_'Ben jew vesh yk (Now where were we)?' He asked already knowing the answer._

I had descided to learn what gender my baby was, Andrew would have a fit if he knew I didn't find out just because he wasn't there. I asked the doctor if she could make me a copy of the sonogram. She printed and lamanated me a copy and on our way home Black Canary and I bought a frame for it. In the picture my baby was asleep, but you could still see all the features. The baby looks more like Andrew I thought pleased.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'A Boy huh?' Dinah had said when we first found out. I grinned and placed my hand on my enlarged abdomen.<strong>_

_**'Yup.' I said proudly, Me'ghan will be thrilled I thought. I wonder how I should tell the team. Make something of it or just tell them?**_

_**'Have any names yet?' Dinah asked.**_

_**'Andrew and I were thinking of Bently or Thomas. But personally I prefer Bently.' I told her. She just smiled and didn't respond.**_

* * *

><p>"Well that's good Dr. Kloss did say that the farther in the pregnancy you get, the less morning sickeness tends to happen." I nodded, I was extremely glad that the morning sickness was over. Over all I think that it is worst symptom of pregnancy.<p>

"Recognized Artemis. Recognized Kid Flash. Recognized Aqualad. Recognized Ms Martian. Recognized Robin. Recognized Superboy. Recognized Wolf." The computer rattled off. Finally! They're home! I threw away my empty carton and Dinah and I went to the Zeta tubes to meet the team. They were all in their super hero get up, and they looked tired.

"Hey beautiful! It's nice to see your gorgeous face." Wally said tiredly. He took off his goggle and collasped on the ground exhausted. Artemis limped to him and dropped to the ground too. Kaldur and Robin sluggishly made their way towards Black Canary and I and Superboy was carrying a passed out man who was wearing a magicians costume.

"Hello guys I'm glad you're back, how'd it go?" I asked the group. They sighed, but they had a small smile on their faces.

"Well," Kaldur began, " it took a long time but we finally tracked down the Time Walker." He gestured towards the funny dressed man.

"Yeah he kept throwing us into different times, but eventuall we realized he was just transporting us to different places in this giant castle he had. After that we easily set a trap and captured him." Wally explained with a smirk.

"Good, I'll report to Batman and take him with me. " She pointed at the unconscience man that Superboy was carrying, "Good bye your highness. Bye everyone." Dinah waved and drug the criminal through the zeta tube.

"Sounds awesome." I said turning back towards the team.

"Yeah awesome." Artemis said sarcastically massaging her swollen ankle. Wally stood and pulled Artemis up with him. She glared at him.

"Come on we need to get you some ice for that ankle of yours." She started to protest but her ankle gave out and Wally had to catch her before she hit the ground. He grinned smuggly

"Fine." She grumbled, Wally chuckled and slung her arm around his neck and hooked on to her waist.

"Let's go gimpy." Wally joked and got an elbow in the ribs from Artemis, he cringed but continued walking. I smiled, they are so cute. They fight with each other alot, but only to conceal the fact that they like each other. Others may not see it but when they get close to one another their auras turn pink, its adorable. But I won't get involved, unless of course they need a little push. I grinned at the scene, they were still endlessly arguing.

"You notice it too?" I turned and saw Robin behind me grinning. He was refering to Artemis and Wally.

"Well yes, it is a little obvious." I replied. Robin chuckled. We started walking towards the living room where everyone else had gone to.

"You got me there. So what have you been doing while we were gone?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Nothing." When we entered the room Artemis was sitting on the counter top holding an ice pack to her ankle, Wally was scarfing down a bag of cheetos, Kaldur was lying down on the couch trying to take a nap, and Me'ghan was resting her head on Connor's shoulder.

"Nothing at all?" Robin pressed.

"Well Dinah, I mean Black Canary and I went to the obstitricains yesterday." Me'ghan perked up her head.

"Oh really? What'd they tell you?" Me'ghan asked. I sat down on the big one seater.

"The doctor said that everything is going smoothly, we took a sonogram and then she told me what the sex of the baby is." I said trying to keep my excitement down.

"What is it!" Me'ghan exclaimed sitting up.

"It's a boy!" I proclaimed. Me'ghan jumped up and flew at me and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh congradulations!" She cheered giving my baby bump a quick kiss.

"Congrats." Artemis said smiled. Kaldur and Robin smiled at me and Superboy nodded.

"Cool, any names yet?" Wally pryed.

"Andrew and I were thinking Bently or maybe Thomas." I said.

"I like Bently more." Robin anounced. I grinned.

"Me too." I told them.

"So other than the exciting news, what have you been up to?" Artemis questioned. I told them about the video games, and then my explorations, and about the training room I found.

"I never knew that was there." Superboy said.

"And we live here." Me'ghan agreed.

"Yes, but other than that and the visits from Black Canary I have been utterly bored." I sighed resting my head on my palm.

"You said that you took a sonogram. Did you get a copy?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, would you like to see it?" I asked excitedly. Artemis nodded. I outstretched my hand and thought of the picture frame on my night stand. A soft ball of white light appeared in my hand and was replaced by a picture frame. Artemis hopped of the counter, she stumbled but Wally flashed to her side and helped her over to the couch.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, she could've handed it to you." Wally said exhasperated. Artemis just rolled her eyes and sat down on the arm of my chair. I passed the picture of my unborn child to her. She grinned.

"He looks alot like you." She told me.

"You think so? I think he looks more like Andrew." I smiled and traced my baby's nose with my index finger. "He has his nose." Looking at my minny Andrew made my eyes tear up. I didn't bother to wipe them away, it felt good to think about Andrew.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, I looked away from the photo to look at Robin.

"Yes I'm okay, just thinking." I said nostalgicly. We sat for a while passing around my picture. I stood up and stretched, my back hurt from sitting. I glanced down at my stomach, it looked like a balloon had expanded in my belly. I had started wearing my maternity clothes because my other clothes were too tight now. My cravings have gotten worse too, normally I want strawberry frozen yogurt. I feel bad for Wally because I bug him constantly to go get it for me. I know I have the cravings because I'm lacking something that my body needs, but I honestly don't mind not knowing what that something is, because I like getting free frozen yogurt.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Robin said. He handed me my picture and headed off towards his room. Me'ghan and Kaldur followed in his footsteps and went off to their rooms too. I went off to my own room and left Wally, Artemis, and Superboy in the TV room. I set the picture frame back down on the night stand. I floated up and crossed my legs. I cleared my head and descided to meditate, to purify my aura. I slowed my breathing down consentrated on my heart beat. I folded my arms across my baby bump and hovered three feet above the ground. I began to send pulses of white energy out into my surroundings, and I stayed like that until my aura was complete and my essence was rejuvinated. Its a good feeling to be cleansed. I sighed happily and flew to my bed. I looked up at the mural, maybe one day it'll be safe to take my baby back home so he can see his home world. And I won't have to worry about the Witch boy trying to kidnap my little bird to use as a personal battery to fuel his incapable powers.


End file.
